Mysterious light
|details = An expedition that went to explore the land in Jamaica witnessed a very strange phenomenon. Although the cause of it is unclear, they have decided to first investigate it from a biological standpoint. Since you are knowledgeable about the ecology of this region, I thought you could solve the mystery. Go to Jamaica and gather some information. |step1 = /A witness/Jamaica/Barkeep/ The investigation team saw something weird. Ask the sailors over there to tell you about it. They were together with the team. |step2 = /Look up and.../Jamaica/Seafarer/ Gee that was strange. Quite a time had passed since the sun went down. We made a campfire and had gone in search of more firewood when all of a sudden I looked upwards... |step3 = /Traverse light/Jamaica/Seafarer/ A shiny golden sphere of light flew towards me, over my head and disappeared into the forest. The person back at camp saw it too. It was no hallucination. If it's him then he is in a bar in Havana. |step4 = /Ancestors' souls/Havana/Seafarer/ So you heard from someone in Jamaica then. That was so strange. Maybe what we saw was an ancient spirit who died there but never became a star. It was not frightening. One was rather entranced by its beauty. |step5 = /Sheik Uareo/Havana/Seafarer/ If you mention this to Chief Faleo, he gets to thinking and then can't remember stuff. In you're interested, you should go and see the chief. Perhaps he will recall something. |step6 = /Ten years ago/Havana/Sheik Uareo/ Oh so you heard the sailor's story about the gold light then. You know there was something about that story that I just can't recall... It must be close on ten years now. I remember somebody telling me of similar sightings of the gold ball of light. I would like to be of help... |step7 = /A certain adventurer/Havana/Sheik Uareo/ Aha! I remember. Someone like yourself came to visit me then. n adventurer, with lucid ayes and a clear heart. I had a drink with him one night and this is what he told me... |step8 = /Identity of the light/Havana/Sheik Uareo/ He said that the source of that shining gold light was an animal. He finished the investigation and immediately returned to his country. He seemed an adventurer by nature. Never happy unless he is on the move. I wonder how he is doing now... |step9 = /The same sparkle in the eyes as that adventurer/Havana/Sheik Uareo/ The guy went to investigate the gold light in Merida, a city on the peninsula way to the west of Havana. You're on an investigation too aren't you. Well I can see by that sparkle in your eye, like that adventurer's, that you just might find that shining creature. |stepfinal = Investigation of shining animal/Southwest Merida/near Flower - Red/ The shiny golden ball of light is a small creature. Go and search the outskirts of Merida, on the peninsula way to the west of Havana. |discoXP = 1014 |cardXP = 507 |reportXP = 420 |reportfame = 145 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Strong limbs/Ecological Research/9/Biology/11/Mayan Languages/1/Hercules Beetle |subQ1 = quest/The right to chase legends/Ecological Research/12/Biology/14/Mayan Languages/1/King Vulture |chainQ1 = |landarea = Southwest Merida |seaarea = The Gulf of Mexico }}